Oro
"I've seen the world ruined by battles far too many times. I no longer have a place in the creation of history, but I will serve my place and record it." ~Oro A long living white wolf tengu, Oro was once a bright and powerful youkai. However, having been in countless battles, he no longer sees any worth in fighting. As such, he stayed away from the battlefield during the Great War 10 years ago. Yet, there were always a few stray demons and angels who met him but all those who attacked never remained on the face of the earth. Appearance Oro looks like he is in his late twenties. He wears a simple white Yukata with red outlines and some sandals. Oro also sometimes wears glasses. Unlike most white wolf tengu, however, one of his wolf ears is pure black. The other ear, and his hair, is a pure white. Personality These days, Oro is cold and uncaring. He has no friends and chooses to live a solitary life and such. However, he is intuitive and always keeps a cool head barring one incident. Although he does not care for the world, he still loves life and enjoys the little tidbits the world still has to offer, such as watching morning dew fall from a leaf. However, when he's not doing something he finds interesting, he just has a sharp and cold look as though he were passively angry. History Oro, long before even some demon kings were present, was a young, bright and strong youkai who viewed the world in great delight. He loved practically everything in it. Every single little thing interested him then. Upon reaching the age of 100, however, he fell in love with a miko. Unlike most others, he was able to live a blessed life while the miko was still alive and bore one child, a daughter. He stayed with her till the very end of her life, and then he stayed clear of human interaction for a while and left his daughter, all grown up then, in the hands of a human male he trusted. A few thousand years later, after an endless amount of fighting, he began to tire of the battlefield. Oro soon retreated from such bloodbaths and began to live his life as a hermit among the humans. He loved all the little interaction he had, and every once and a while, he helped out a human village when they were under attack by powerful beasts. However, this little peace was short lived as he went through experiencing humans fight one another under war three times within the next few millenia. Oro soon encountered a horror like he had never seen before towards the end of one of the human wars. One of his descendants, whom he know she was due to her blood, was walking in a village that Oro was inhabiting one day. Although very poor, she appeared to have the heart of a saint, which warmed Oro's heart. A few days later, while following his descendant, soldiers came by and just stabbed her straight through the heart. Oro let loose all his anger the moment he witnessed this and literally hunted down every last human in the army that killed his descendant. Following a few thousand of years, he basically stayed in one spot, on an island whose current location is between the three continents, Anephyria, Irunia, and Oudaria. Days went by, weeks went by, months, then years. Soon, time stopped for him as he continued to watch the world. He learned, during this time, to be able to speak with birds and by doing so, he sent them around the world to witness events and current happenings. As such, he soon gave himself the title as the one who writes history. When the Great War came about, he still did not participate in the fight, except when a few stray beasts, demons, and angels came and attacked him. Otherwise, Oro just continued to send his birds throughout the world and should any of them have lived and come back, he recorded the events of the Great War. Ten years later, he is still doing the same thing and is simply continuing recording events of the world. Oro also does his little hobbies and watches the beautiful sights that he never ceases to be amazed by on the island he inhabits. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Species/Race Oro is a white wolf tengu, or basically a sentry-like youkai. He definitely fit this role when he was younger, but now he has nothing to protect. Powers and Abilities Oro boasts superhuman strength and speed, and continues to train even now. So while he may not have been in a battle for a long while, his body is still very sharp and ready to react. However, he lacks any special ability and is incapable of using magic. Abilities None Trivia *He loves green tea ice cream. Quotes Template Category:PC